Edwatch: Sombra's Lesson
by PsionicsKnight
Summary: Seeking to gain some extra work, Sombra of Talon must first go through a series of tests that will improve her ethical and psychological character. Of course, things get a little tricky with one of the boys there...
1. Sombra's Lesson

**Hey everybody,**

**Since this is my first official fanfic on (most of my stuff is on my deviantART page) I figured I'd start with something simple, if a bit risky since it is the "script" format which I hear is a bit criticized on this website.**

**Of course, I don't really care!**

**The inspiration for this story just came to me one day while I was watching funny Overwatch fanimations about everybody's favorite terrorist group, Talon. As for why I put these together together in this way, well... I think the better question is "Why not?" **

_**Ed, Edd, 'n Eddy**_** belong to Danny Antonucci and Cartoon Network.**

**_Overwatch _****belongs to Blizzard.**

_**Sailor**_** Moon** **belongs to Naoko Takeuchi, Toei Animation, and Nakayoshi.**

[Scene opens in the Peach Creek Cul-De-Sac, with the Eds and Mimete standing on Eddy's yard, Sombra parallel to them and Queen Beryl sitting on the front porch, reading __Berserk: The Prototype__.]

Sombra: [Annoyed] __Ay dios__! Is this really necessary? Can't we just skip to the good stuff.

Mimete: 'Fraid not, Sombra. You know the deal; you want to be in a fanfic of PsionicsKnight Productions, you have to go through this.

Beryl: [Puts down her manga] Personally, I'm just wondering__why__ you even want to be in one of Psi's fics in the first place.

Sombra: Something's got to pay for computers and bills, alright?

Beryl: [Gives a deadpan look and goes back to reading.]

Double D: Now, don't worry, Ms. Sombra. Some things here might seem odd, but I assure you these "Goodness Lessons" will do wonders for your psychological and ethical health.

Sombra: [Small smirk] You sure about that,__chico__? I get your a smart one, but how will this be different from all those required sessions I ignore.

Eddy: 'Cause they weren't made by the Everlasting Eds, the kid kings of new ventures!

Double D: [Facepalms]

Mimete: [Rolls her eyes]

Eddy: [Comes up to Sombra, rubbing his thumb and index finger] Course this kind of assistance ain't cheap. 50 cents and we'll let you in on the basic package. Double the amount and you'll get our premium!

Sombra: [Scoffs, then lowers her hand down to rest on Eddy's back shirt] I've got a better idea,__hijo__. [Grips it hard and pulls Eddy up to look right in her eyes] How about you give me what I need and I don't change records to say Peach Creek is hiding an Overwatch member!

Eddy: [Nervous laughter] Right! What was I thinking; it's our special today! First-time customers get a free trial!

Sombra: Ugh. [rolls her eyes] I can see why you aren't popular with the others. [Drops Eddy]

Mimete: Now then, let's begin. Ed!

Ed: [Runs up next to her] Ready and waiting, Miss Minute Lady!

Mimete: Right. First, get out your gym bag.

Ed: [Takes out his gymbag]

Mimete: Goodness Lesson #1: You see someone drop their bag. [Whispers to Ed] Ed, drop the bag.

Ed: [Casually throws the bag on the ground.]

Mimete: Now, what do you do?

Sombra: [Picks up bag, plugging her nose, and hands it to Ed][Sounding as if her nose is stuffed.] Excuse me, c__hico__, but I believe you dropped your bag.

Ed: [Confused] Doesn't look familiar to me.

Sombra: [So shocked, she unplugs her nose] What? But I just saw you drop it. Here. [Tries to hand it back to him]

Ed: [Shakes his head] No, it's not mine.

Sombra: [Getting annoyed] It__is__ yours. I'm trying to be a good person and return it to you.

Ed: Return what to who?

Sombra: [Facepalms, then drags her hand down to cover her mouth and show her dead, tired eyes.][Pulls out a school ID of Ed] Aren't you Edward? With one "D"?

Ed: Yep!

Sombra: And this is your ID?

Ed: Yep!

Sombra: I found this ID in this bag. [Motions the bag, before carefully holding the card over the bag's opening] And if that's the case, this must be your bag. [Drops ID in there.]

Ed: [Smiles] That makes sense to me!

Sombra: Then take it. [Hands bag back to Ed.]

Ed: [Frowns] It's not my bag.

Sombra: [Livid] Oh, you take back this bag, or I'll rip your peanut-brain right out of your head! [Suddenly she stops, getting a weird look, before laughing out loud.]

Mimete: [Carrying a remote.] Wrrrrong. Good people don't rip each others' brains out.

Sombra: T-Turn it off!

Mimete: Sorry; Viluy made it so that it specifically last five minutes. [Looks to the Eds] So, guys, want some Jawbreakers from Kevin's? My treat!

Eddy: Jawbreakers?! From ol' Shovel Chin?! Count me in!

Double D: That is very kind of you, Mimete. Thank you.

Ed: [Processes the information for a moment, before smiling broadly and sweating a lot. When Mimete takes a closer look to see if he's alright, he yells] Jawbreakers! [Laughing, he grabs Mimete by the waist and runs off to Kevin's house next door.]

Sombra: Wa-Wait! Haha! You get back here! Hahahaha! I'm not done yet! Hahahahahahaha!

Beryl: [Fascinated] Oh, so that's how Guts was different in the prototype. [Back to normal] Eh... I liked Gambino's history with him better.

**And that's that! Let me know if you guys want to see anything like this more. I have an idea for at least one sequel to this, but we'll see if I can do more adventures of Edwatch!**

**In the meantime, take care and have a great day!**


	2. Sombra's Retaliation

**Hey everyone,**

**After some consideration, I decided to do another part of this story. Mainly because I just really enjoyed the chemistry between all the characters. It's not much, but I hope you all enjoy it as much as I did making it!**

* * *

Kevin: Here you go, amigo. [Kevin hands Ed an Alaska-flavored Jawbreaker.]

Ed: [Dances happily, giggling, before grabbing it and running over to his friends, who have Jawbreakers of their own.]

Mimete: Well, now that they're taken care of, how about the ones for the Daimons and Witches?

Kevin: Yeah, sure, but... I gotta ask; are you guys sure about Sombra?

Mimete: What do you mean? We've got the Tickle Machine. There's no reason to fear!

Kevin: Still... you do know what she's done, right? I don't think it's good to mess with her, man. [Goes to get a bag of Jawbreakers]

Mimete: [Smiling, wearing an unconcerned look on her face, she waves her head nonchalantly] Nonsense! She wouldn't hurt anyone if she agree to wear it. You worry too much, Kevin.

Kevin: [Returns with a large bag of Jawbreakers] I do not! I just don't think a terrorist hacker is safe to have around the Cul-De-Sac.

Mimete: [Gives a deadpan stare] Riiiggghhttt… and Chimp World's problems were all because of the Eds secretly scamming everyone.

Kevin: Hey, I was right that it was a scam.

Eddy: [Comes up while Mimete grabs the bag] Look, Shovel Chin, you don't need to worry. Sombrera is busy busting a gut over on my lawn. If she tries anything once it's off, we'll just zap 'er again! It's foolproof.

Kevin: [Looking over Eddy's shoulder, he gives a calm-but-somewhat-concerned look] Well, that's good, because she's right behind you.

Eddy: Wait, what?! [Eddy turns around fast, to see an infuriated Sombra, her arms crossed and her left hand's fingers racking her right arm.][Seeing this, Eddy gives a nervous laugh] Sombra! What took you so long?

Sombra: Cut the crud, shrimp! [She points at Eddy] You are going to pay for leaving me gasping for air on your c_ésped_! Talon style...

Ed: [Walks up to Eddy as the latter quakes in fear, while Kevin helps Mimete carry the Jawbreaker bag to Double D's house] What's taking you so long, Mister? Kitty Cat Double D has just lost his 64th Tic-Tac-Toe game. [When Eddy doesn't answer, Ed casually looks over to Sombra.][Smiles] Oh, hi Sombra! Do you like Tic-Tac-Toe?

Double D: Wait, Sombra? [Looks over at her, then gasps in fear] How did you get out? Viluy made sure it was going to last a few minutes! And Beryl was supposed to watch over you!

Sombra: You're forgetting, Double D. [Waves her hand in front of her, causing various holograms of Internet windows to pop up.] I'm a hacker Double D; me figuring out the Belt was only a matter of time! As for Beryl, well...

[We cut to the lawn, which shows Beryl now reading the_Lost Children_ Arc of Berserk] What?! That was Rosine's backstory?!

[We cut back to Sombra]

Sombra: By the way, Double D, I noticed you had quite... interesting tastes. [She smirks and shows she has info on Double D's "special" folder of bookmarks.]

Double D: [Whines]

Sombra: Now then, any last words before Talon learns Peach Creek has a hidden Overwatch base?

Eddy: What?! We don't have that!

Sombra:_Sí,_ perhaps,_chico_. So, that'll just be our little secret... [Smiles trollishly]

Double D: [Gets an idea and turns to Ed] Oh Ed. I think Sombra is having a hard day.

Sombra:¿Qué?

Double D: Why don't you give her your spare jawbreaker? I'm sure that'll make her feel better.

Ed: [Smiles] Okay. [Walks up to a confused Sombra] Open wide and say bomb, Sombra.

Sombra: [A tad insulted] If you think a simple treat will change anything, then you are sorely-

Ed: [Forces Sombra to eat the jawbreaker]

Sombra: [After a brief pause, a bit surprised by eating the jawbreaker, she begins to moan in ecstasy, while her knees buckle and her arms fall to their sides][Smiling dumbly] You know what, forget it... I don't even remember why I was so sad...

Double D: That's the spirit! Now then, what do you say we go back to my house for a good afternoon of educational Television? There's a documentary on mollusks coming up.

Sombra: Meh, sure, whatever... Just let me stay in_Cielo_ a bit more...

[Meanwhile, Beryl finally finishes her manga]

Beryl: Well, that takes care of that. [Holds out her hand, looking at the old one with pleasure.] Ed, next book please. [Gets annoyed at the lack of response] Ed, give me the next volume. [Gets angrier with the next lack of response and turns to "him"] Are you counting everyone's teeth again?! [She finally notices everyone at Kevin's house] Wait, Sombra's there... then what about... [Looks in front to see the Tickle Belt lying on the ground.] [Frowning, she looks at the _Berserk_ manga and says] I gotta lay off the series a bit...

* * *

**And there you have it! The next part of this silly little fic!**

**I might do more, we'll see. It depends heavily on what you guys want. Personally, I could see a bunch of great interactions between the cast of both _Ed, Edd, 'n Eddy _and _Overwatch_. Especially in regards to Talon and its leaders. So, if you guys want to see more, let me know!**


End file.
